1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for connecting partially conductive textile materials. The invention also relates to a connector for connecting the electrically conducting threads of the material.
2. Background of the Related Art
Partially conductive textile material comprises of generally non-conductive textile threads which extend in a longitudinal direction and in a vertical or transversal direction, with said material also having electrically conducting threads (threads/wires) which generally extend in a horizontal direction between the textile threads.
Due to the structure of the textile material, the distances or spacing between the conductive threads (threads/wires) are not perfectly (100%) defined.
It is already known to make the conductive threads at an end of a textile material manually accessible so a termination element can be connected by means of soldering at the ends of the exposed conductive threads (threads/wires). But that method requires excessive effort and does not lead to precise alignment, which is typically required in a termination element.
Attention is drawn to DE 101 61 527 A1, which discloses a design and connecting technique for textile structures. According to one embodiment, textile material into which a plurality of electric conductors are woven is used, wherein each conductor comprises a plurality of electrically conducting threads. To electrically connect the conductors located within the textile material with the contact points of an electronic component, the textile material is initially positioned relative to the conductors such that the conductors are located immediately adjacent to the contact points of the electronic component. For that purpose, adjustment means are provided in the textile material. The conductors that are in abutment with the contact points after the positioning step need to be pressed. The pressing step of the conductors at the contacting points has to be carried out such that the molten insulation of the electrically conductive threads (threads/wires) as well as the electrically insulating material, which may be present, are pushed away. According to another embodiment, an electronic component is not immediately connected with the electric conductors, but instead is connected by means of a flexible circuit board on which copper paths or traces are provided. In an area where the conductors extend over the copper paths, the non-conductive threads can be removed so as to get better access to the electrically conducting threads to obtain a better electrical contact.